Bite Me Tenderly
by Aerilon452
Summary: Vicki makes up her mind. She wants Henry to bite her, to feed from her.


Summary: Vicki Nelson I having fantasies about Henry feeding from her again.

Rating: T+

Disclaimer; I own nothing of Blood Ties

Pairing; Vicki/Henry

**HENRY'S APARTMENT:**

Vicki Nelson, P.I, had had dreams of Henry Fitzroy before, intense dreams. But they weren't the sort of dreams to drive her out of her bed so close to Dawn, close to the time when Henry would be dead to the world. In her dreams that night Henry had fed from her. He had fed from her before but her mind pulled her out of sleep and over to Henry. It had been a few months since he had last fed from her and Vicki just wanted to feel his fangs on her again. She wanted to feel his body aligned with hers as he slowly drank her blood. Vicki wanted the rush of sensation that came with the knowledge that a vampire, a powerful predator, was taking her blood, draining her life force. The yearning for his dark kiss made her feel like junkie waiting for the next score. His bite was pure ecstasy

Just as she stretched her hand out to knock the door opened and there was Henry dressed only in black silk pants. His pale skin glowed against the low lighting of his apartment. He had the relaxed posture but the greeting on his face was less than friendly.

"Vicky is something wrong?" Henry asked and moved aside to let her in.

"I... needed to come here. I don't know why, but I needed to see you," Vicki stepped closer trying to catch the scent of blood she knew would linger on his breath if had fed recently. She scented nothing. Vicki didn't know whether to be happy about that.

"If there is something you want Victoria, come right out and say it," Henry's tone was short and clipped. It was so close to day light that he could feel the first rays of dawn and it had a tendency to make him irritable. Plus, he was still angry at her for using him, his blood, to work a spell.

"I want you to feed from me," Vicki blurted out. It was what she wanted but she had intended on asking a different way. She had to blurt it out or risk backing out. His bite was a wicked, sinful pleasure that she shouldn't want, shouldn't ask for, but she was because she wanted it.

Henry quirked and eyebrow, clearly her offer had intrigued him. The times he had fed from her he had tasted a mixture of fear and desire; it had made her blood taste all the sweeter to him. But now, here she was standing before him, asking for his vampiric kiss. The former Duke of Richmond was intrigued, "Come to me tonight, and I will. But now I must bide you a fare day, for it is time I turn in."

"Oh, right... Daylight and that means bed time. Sorry," Vicki turned to leave and couldn't shake the feeling of being foolish.

"Never be sorry, Vicki," Henry reached out his hand and ran his fingers down the side of her cheek before she could leave him to his day sleep, leave him to a day he would be dead to.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON:**

Vicki sat at her desk going over phone records from her client that wanted a P.I to follow her husband. Same old, same old, and adultery never got old. In the months Vicki had been a P.I she never got over the different lengths men and women went to hide the fact they were cheating. The man she was investigating now had an apartment in the city and a nice side dish to play with, while his wife and three kids believed he worked late in the office during the weeks. "What a loser," Vicki muttered and leaned back in her chair, removing her glasses to rub at her eyes. She just sat there with her eyes closed and listened to the sounds floating around in her office. Corrine was shuffling papers and then she would stop to type something, then it would be back to shuffling papers.

"Here is the Rothman file... Vicki, you awake?"

"Yes, Corrine I am. I was just," Vicki sat up and sighed, "I don't know what I was doing."

"You were thinking about Henry, huh?" She asked and sat down on the corner of her boss's desk.

"How do you know?" Vicki asked suddenly on the defensive.

"Just by the look in your eyes. Henry's hot, I would think about him but he doesn't pay much attention to me when you're around." Corrine answered and she knew she had a dreamy 'what if' look in her eyes. What she wouldn't have given to have Henry pay as much attention to her as he did Vicki.

"Oh, come on Corrine. It's not like he…"

"He hangs on every word you say even when you two are fighting." Corrine interrupted and smiled when Vicki frowned.

It wasn't that Corrine was wrong; she was bang on the mark, but it was that Vicki was going to go to Henry tonight and let her feed on her. The first time he had fed on her was when he had taken on that demon, her first demon, and he lost too much blood. And of course she was the only human around. Fear had been strong, but so had the pleasure from his bite, and it was the pleasure she wanted to feel again. "Look I'm going to take a nap; you're free for the rest of the day."

Even though Vicki said she was going to take a nap, she never did. All she did was lie on the couch and think. When she wasn't thinking then her mind was conjuring wicked scenarios of what Henry would do when he fed on her. It was what she wanted; she wanted Henry to feed on her again. But then thoughts of Mike would creep in and then she would think about the broken shards of their friendship. That only served to reinforce her need to solidify her bond with Henry; to keep him close and not let him go. Henry had said he was moving, changing territories, then Asteroth escapes from hell, and then Henry stayed if only to help in the fight and to keep too much harm from coming to her and Corrine.

In recent weeks things had gotten back to normal, gotten back to the freaky normal where cases would turn supernatural even though they appeared normal. Corrine seemed to get back to her usual paranormal loving self, though Vicki didn't understand that. She had had her heart ripped out by the Demon and stashed in a train locker. How did one recover from that? But then again it was Corrine and she had weird tastes. How ever Vicki and Henry's relationship was even rockier. He still spoke to her, but gone was that light flirting and teasing. That wasn't something she thought that she would miss, but she did now that he had stopped. Allowing him to feed on her was one more way to say, "Hey, I'm sorry I stabbed you with your sword and used your blood to fight and Mummy intent on killing you."

Looking over at the clock Vicki saw that she had an hour before dark. She jumped in the shower and then got changed into the most provocative outfit she had; which consisted of jeans, a black scoop necked t-shirt and matching black lace bra and panties. When it came down to it Vicki wasn't the sort to dress up and when she had to it was always a pair of jeans. The few suits she owned were relegated for business meetings at a client's place of work, but that was a rare occurrence. Vicki rushed out the door and nearly grabbed for her glasses. Then she remembered what had happened when she had come home from Henry's. Asteroth had toyed with her, given her sight back, and then had taken it away, only to give it back to her. She had been waiting for three weeks for her sight to go out on her again and so far it seemed permanent. But she put all of that out of her mind and headed to the curb to hail a cab. And one thing was for certain she wasn't going to tell Henry before she had to.

Before she knew it she was at Henry's door with her hand poised to knock. Normally she would have just walked in, but after the incident with the Incan mummy Henry kept the door locked to her. And Vicki couldn't really blame him. She had used his hatred of magic against him so she could save him for a change. Vicki should have known better but if she hadn't don what she had done then Henry would be dead.

Breathing deeply she gave his door two short sharp knocks and then waited. Maybe he changed his mind and went out to find his usual cuisine. She had almost turned to leave when the door opened and there stood Henry Fitzroy; the Duke of Richmond. Tonight he was dressed in butter soft leather pants and a blood red cotton shirt that looked to be from the 1880's. Henry looked like he was one of his graphic novel characters; he nearly made her forget why she was there in the first place. Her mouth went dry and suddenly she was hungry for more than him to feed on her.

"Victoria," Henry spoke moving aside to allow her entrance. Immediately his hunger rose. Her neck was exposed and she smelled delectable; she smelled of the Enchanted Orchid lotion he had given her last year. It pleased him to know that she still had it and it shocked him that she should wear it tonight and it excited him to know that she was wearing it for him and it only made Henry want her all the more. But tonight had to be at Vicki's pace; set to her mood and her acceptance. The gentleman in him understood, but he Vampire wanted to take her, slake his hunger for her blood and her body at the same time. Henry had to make a conscious effort to still his body. He fisted his hands and tried to keep still as she passed by him; her scent was intoxicating and the sound of her rushing blood was like a dark melody tempting, teasing him to sink his fangs into her slender, silky neck and drink deep of her sweet blood.

"Well, I made up my mind," Vicki spoke. Before she could convince herself to do anything else Vicki caught her Vampire off guard by fusing her lips to his. This was what she wanted; Henry. He would take her for what she was; she was a human bound to a demon. She wanted Henry for along as her human body would stay alive and for however long Henry wanted her.

Henry hadn't had the time to think, he could only react and he was reacting to Vicki's lips feasting upon his own. The whole world fell away until there was nothing but the taste and smell and feel of Vicki. Right now she was his whole world. Picking her up by the back of the thighs, let her wrap her legs around his waist as the Duke of Richmond held her closer and carried her to his bed, a bed he had to have replaced because he couldn't get the smell of the demon out of it, but soon enough he would have the sweet alluring scent of Vicki clinging to his skin, to his sheets, and to the very air her breathed. But first he had to know, "Vicki, are you sure?" Henry gasped out as he managed to speak between her heady kisses.

"Yes…" Vicki huffed out. All she could think of was Henry and how close he was holding her. She felt the world shift as Henry sat down on the edge of his bed. It was a bed she had dreamed of many times but she had never had the courage to ask him to take her to it, but now it was all she wanted, all she needed.

Henry was hungry; he was hungry for Vicki, for her blood, and for her body. It was all he could think about, it was all he thought about when he met her that night in the park. His skin burned wherever she touched him. Seductive didn't come close as to describe what Henry was feeling in Vicki's arms. He wanted more, more of her and more of her taste and touch. Henry slid his hands up from her thighs until they encountered the hem of her shirt. Slowly his slid the fabric up her back, up her chest, and taking his lips from her he pulled it over her head and tossed it to the floor so he could see the tan toned skin the shirt hid. His mouth watered to rain kisses all over her delicate, supple, skin. Henry hadn't known until right this moment that this is what he had been waiting for; Vicki. He had been waiting for her to choose him with certainty so she wouldn't turn away from him. Celluci had made up his mind; he left, left Vicki because she had made her home within the supernatural world. Henry had been sure Vicki would leave him just as completely as Mike had left her. But she hadn't she was here in his arms kissing him, being kissed by him, and taking a step foreword. Here in his arms Vicki was like living fire, breathing and burning her way through him and making sure he was branded by her touch.

Vicki felt as though she had made the right choice, in choosing Henry she had taken a step into a new part of her life. She continued to kiss him as her fingers busied themselves in loosening the ties that bound his shirt together. Just as he felt her skin, Vicki needed to touch Henry. She needed to feel him close to her, to hold her, and to just be with her. Even if they put off the sex then they still had the feeding, and that would be more intimate than making love. Vicki untied the laces and pushed the shirt down his shoulders and off his arms to pool around his waist. His hands played at the button of her jeans even as she brought her hands up to fist in his silky soft hair. Thos brown ringlets had fallen in her face once when Henry was sniffing her and ever since then she had wanted to run her fingers through the brunette locks till her fingers were acquainted with every strand.

On instinct Henry shifted, rolled them so he was on top and resting between her thighs. His natural desire was to enter her, possess her with his body and then take her blood. The power of that thought made his hips piston foreword, driving his raging hard on into her heated center. As much as he wanted her body, Henry wanted her blood more, needed the feeding. He needed Vicki. Henry pumped his retrained manhood against her again gaining a scream of pleasure from Vicki as her head fell to the side, her lips breaking from his and her hands falling from his hair. Right then and there he could see it, Henry could see the pulse throbbing in her neck and he could all but see the blood flowing beneath her skin. One more thrust and then he sank his fangs into her neck. The coppery, sweetness of her blood danced over his tongue and flowed down his throat to quench the raging thirst he fought with night after night. Henry drank deep and savored the unique bouquet that was Victoria Nelson's life force, her blood; the blood that was his life and his food.

At first Vicki felt the pleasure of Henry's thrust, then the pain of his bite and then back to the pleasure of being consumed by her Vampire partner and now her lover. Henry could give her the one thing she knew she had been missing in all her life; acceptance. Her blood was flowing into him, making him stronger; binding them closer and closer. The euphoria was so much so that she was losing consciousness. If Henry didn't stop soon she was going to pass out. But more than anything she felt closer to Henry, she felt consumed by him. Just as the blackness crept in he removed his fangs from her neck, but it was not enough to keep her in the waking world. Her last conscious act was to curl into her Vampires side and fall asleep.


End file.
